


Just A Touch

by SeleneLaufeyson



Series: The Evolution of Reddie [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: ATTENTION, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Richie's touch drives Eddie crazy, and all he wants is Richie's attention. But Richie is playing hard-to-get, so Eddie tries something new.





	Just A Touch

Something about Richie’s touch drove Eddie crazy. The small action of him grabbing Eddie’s hand, throwing his arm around his shoulder, kissing his cheek, cuddling in bed, and the hammock. Oh God the hammock, they don’t fit. They stopped fitting a long time ago, but Eddie decided he would just lay on Richie every time. At first it was cute, but the older they got, the more flustering it became.

* * *

Now, they were both 18, laying in Richie’s bed while some cheesy movie played on his shitty TV, enjoying their peace together before they went to college. They were going to the same college, Eddie made sure of that. It was a whole ordeal, because where Eddie wanted to go and where Richie wanted to go were vastly different. But the only thing that was important right now was that Eddie wanted attention.

In private, Eddie was the one who always wanted attention, but in public Richie had to put on a show to get his boyfriend's attention. Eddie was currently leaning up against him with Richie’s arm hanging loosely over his shoulder. The film was boring, so Eddie shifted to be closer to Richie, if that was even possible. A moment passed and Eddie looked up at Richie who smirked.

He knew this game well, the longer he ignored Eddie, the more desperate Eddie got. It was cute.

Eddie stared at him for a few minutes before huffing and looking back at the movie. Richie kissed the top of his head lightly. Eddie looked back up at him but found himself being ignored again.

“Richie.”

“Hmm?” he said without looking away from the TV. Eddie pouted.

“This movie isn’t even good, why are you watching it?”

“Because it’s movie night!” He shifted and Eddie got excited, but he just reached for his water while smirking knowingly. “Want some?” he held it out but Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I hate you,” he dramatically threw himself back and hit his head on the headboard. “Fuck!” Richie burst out laughing. “Shut up!” He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

“Babe, really, you gotta be more careful,” he pulled Eddie back up against him, “Watch the movie, stop being so dramatic.”

“I’m not being dramatic, I have a right to want your attention.”

“Mmm,” he buried his face in Eddie’s hair and smiled, one hand holding him close, “And now that you have it what’s your plan?” he asked deviously.

“I, um,” Eddie blushed. Richie laughed and went back to watching the movie. He knew Eddie didn’t actually have a plan when put on the spot.

“That’s what I thought,” he placed another kiss on his head and rubbed Eddie’s shoulder lightly. He also turned the volume up a bit. Eddie wasn’t satisfied though. Normally, Richie would kiss him to shut him up and it always worked, but he was playing hard ball today and Eddie wasn’t having it. Frustrated, he climbed onto Richie’s lap, blocking his view of the movie, and catching him off guard.

“You normally kiss me, I want my kiss.” Richie took a moment to take in what was happening and smiled deviously. He lightly slid his hands up the sides of Eddie’s thighs and leaned forward, barely an inch from his mouth.

“So that’s all it took to get you in my lap? I should’ve stopped kissing you a long time ago,” he winked and Eddie’s face went bright red.

“I just, you wouldn’t stop watching the movie.” He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he rested them lightly on Richie’s chest. Richie’s hands came to rest on Eddie’s hips, his thumbs slipping under Eddie’s shirt making him shiver. “I can get off…”

“Don’t you dare Spaghetti,” he nearly said with a growl. He gripped Eddie’s hips and kissed him. Eddie gave in for a moment before pushing him back.

“Stop calling me that!” he tried to sound upset but was still blushing from his boldness.

“Make me,” he winked. Eddie flicked him on the nose. “Hey! What was that for?” He pouted.

“Punishment for calling me spaghetti. You told me to.” He crossed his arms

“I meant like, something more,” he kissed Eddie lightly, “Appealing.”

“Oh no, absolutely not. You don’t get anything ‘appealing’ unless you’re nice to me.” He climbed off of Richie’s lap and sat next to him again. Eddie wasn’t happy to lose Richie’s hands on him, but now it was Richie’s turn to whine for attention.

“How is this fair?” he said pouting.

“Niceness is rewarded!”

“You love the nickname.”

“I do not!”

“What about babe?” he kissed Eddie’s cheek, “Baby?” he kissed his forehead, “Cutie Pie?” he lifted his chin to kiss his lips, “Or just Eddie?” Eddie kissed him back and smiled.

“Anything but Spaghetti, Trashmouth.”

“Hey, this mouth can do beautiful things if you’d let it,” he winked and Eddie turned as red as a tomato. No, they hadn’t had sex or done anything much, but they both thought about it a lot. Eddie was just, afraid, and Richie had no intentions of pushing him despite making jokes about it.

“Maybe if you’re nice…” he looked down slightly but was starting to warm up to the idea. Both of them had woken up a bit turned on and it led to some awkward mornings.

“Oh?” Richie kissed him and pulled him close, “I’m always nice to you! I get you ice cream at least twice a week, I cuddle you back to sleep when your nightmares wake you up, I help you sneak out when your moms being a terror, I share that tiny ass hammock even though we don’t fit unless you’re on top of me...you know you’re the only damn thing that matters to me. So much so that I let you force me to whatever college you wanted to go to!” he kissed Eddie’s head.

“We have to stay together! I can’t, college has a lot of people and you’re, not terrible looking…” he looked down. Eddie had never really explained why he wanted Richie to go to college with him, but Richie never questioned it until now.

“You think I’d find someone else?”

“I um, yes ok? I know it’s stupid and you’re gunna tell me you’d never find anyone better but college is different. Derry is small and stupid and homophobic but out there, it’s different. At least if we’re in the dorms together you’re still forced to see me and talk to me,” he shrugged lightly.

“Eddie, babe, I love you, that’s not going to change just because we go to college. I’ve had a crush on you for as long as I can remember, I still can’t believe you’re dating me. I’m not about to fuck that up.”

“You, love me?” Eddie looked at him and his eyes went a bit wide. Richie froze. Four years of being together and neither of them said it after their first kiss. They knew they were young and that love was more than a crush, so they agreed to not say it yet. But this past year Richie had to hold his tongue most of the time because all he wanted to do was tell Eddie how much he loved him.

“I fucked up.” He let go of Eddie slightly but Eddie stopped him.

“No, no you didn’t,” he kissed him and smiled like a boy in love, “You did the opposite of fucking up actually. I love you too, Trashmouth.”

“Wait, you’re ok with me saying it?”

“Yes dumbass, honestly the second we agreed to not say it all I wanted to hear was you tell me you loved me,” he admitted.

“Oh, OH now I’m never going to shut up. All I’m going to say is how cute you areeee,” he squeezed Eddie, “And how much I love youuuuuu,” he hummed and pulled Eddie into his lap again. “You will never hear the end of this.” Eddie rolled his eyes and kissed him.

“I can live with that.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my work: @SeleneLaufey  
Updated 5/24/2020


End file.
